


Mon cher mari que j'aime

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [27]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana écrit une lettre à son mari partit à la guerre.





	Mon cher mari que j'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Alors comment expliquer ? J'ai écrit ça pour l'épreuve de français au brevet blanc, d'ailleurs j'ai eu 20/20, j'étais en temps limité et vachement fatigué, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Mon cher mari que j'aime               

 

Correspondance Militaire

Adresse du destinataire 

Verdun 

Monsieur Trevor

 

Le Havre, le 5 janvier 1917

  
Mon cher mari que j'aime,

  
J'espère que tu as bien reçu le colis contenant ton rasoir, ton couteau de chasse et notre dernière photo de famille. Oh, comme cela fait longtemps que les enfants ont vu leur père, si ce n'est sur une image. Déjà trois ans que tu es parti, j'espère vraiment que tu vas bien et que tu reçois mes lettres.

  
Thomas a bien grandi, il a maintenant huit ans, nous avons fêté son anniversaire la semaine dernière, il voulait vraiment que tu reviennes, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il a failli pleurer quand il s'est rendu compte que tu ne venais pas, le pauvre, honnêtement les larmes me sont aussi venues, mais je ne voulais pas que ce jour heureux devienne un jour funèbre. Heureusement, Wally qui est maintenant âgé de six ans l'a consolé en l'emmenant jouer dans leur chambre, c'est un vrai ange, toujours le sourire et accompagné d'une petite blague ! Il a fait de réels progrès à l'école, et il est doué en sport, il tient ça de toi. Et la petite dernière, Natasha a maintenant quatre ans, elle est rentrée à la maternelle et elle a un caractère bien trempé, quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, elle le fait savoir, et des fois, elle utilise ses petits poings !

  
Quant à moi, j'alterne entre le travail à l'usine et les enfants, c'est vraiment compliqué, mais je sais que tu es toujours là, avec moi, non, avec nous. À l'usine, Martha ne vient plus depuis que son mari est mort, c'est vraiment triste, elle qui est d'une si charmante compagnie ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait l'impensable...

  
Quand on a le droit de faire une pause, Jeanne, Marie et moi-même discutons de ce que l'on fera quand cette fichue guerre sera finie. Jeanne voudrait visiter Paris avec son fiancé et leurs deux enfants, Marie rêve d'aller sur les plages du sud avec son frère et sa sœur, et moi, je voudrais juste que tu reviennes et que nous vivions de nouveau normalement comme avant ce jour de 1914.

  
Dire que dans deux mois pile ce sera à la fois ton anniversaire et notre anniversaire de mariage ! Si seulement tu pouvais être revenu d'ici là ! Ce serait le plus beau des cadeaux !

  
Des fois, je me demande vraiment si tu reviendras, si tu es encore vivant quand je pense à toi, si tu te souviens de nous, j'ai honte de penser ça, mais dans cet enfer, qu'est-ce qui est réellement vivant ?

  
La nature autour de nous meurt de froid, les sans-abris meurent des maladies et de la faim, il n'y a jamais personne pour les aider, il y a trop peu d'argent pour ceux qui ne travaillent pas. Et ceux qui ont beaucoup d'argent ne font pas la guerre et ne travaillent pas, quelle bande de veinard, tous plus arrogants les uns que les autres.

  
Ah oui ! La ville a un nouveau maire ! Je dois te l'avouer il est assez charmant, mais je doute qu'il ait la même prestence que le précédent, ni même qu'il ait assez de tact pour faire changer l'opinion publique.

  
Au fait ! Ma mère va venir à la maison bientôt, elle a dit qu'elle avait des surprises, que ce soit pour moi ou pour les enfants, je me demande bien ce que ça peut-être...

  
Et toi, comment ça se passe ? As-tu changé de régiment ? Es-tu toujours à Verdun ? C'est vrai que la bataille est finie là-bas ? J'ai tant de questions à te poser, mais la première d'entre elles est : Quand reviendras-tu ?

  
Steve, cette terre est un véritable enfer, quand nous essayons de ne penser qu'à quelque chose de joyeux, la mort et la désolation se crèvent dans nos esprits, quand je pense à tous ceux qui sont déjà morts, à tous ceux qui ne renverront plus leur famille, et des fois, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que je suis seule dans mon lit, je me dis que tu es peut-être déjà mort et que tu nous observes...

 

 

Ta femme  
                    Diana Trevor 

Diana  
                    Secteur postal 1941


End file.
